


Killing hand in hand//Destiel murder husband au

by supernatural_shipping_galore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, M/M, Murder Husbands, Slow Build, Smut, Top Castiel, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_shipping_galore/pseuds/supernatural_shipping_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had a messed up child hood, Dean Winchester did too.  basically destined to be by killing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing hand in hand//Destiel murder husband au

The world never seemed to be Castiel’s thing. The kids avoided him, parents too. So Castiel just created his own world. A world where every one else could just be tuned out. As one night he was in his quaint little room, his mother kept walking around his door and Cas just couldn’t tune it out. Then a nifty idea popped in his head on how to stop it. He just walked out of his room, went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from a drawer. Just as calmly he walked down, he walked back up and his mother was still making a ruckus in her room. Cas was just so tuned out of what was happening and doing. He walked in her room and took her down like a bug. Cas returned to his room. Still as calm as anyone could be. He tuned out the world once again. His father returned and found the dead body. The police were coming but Cas heard that. He gathered his most prized belongings and fled the scene and was on the path of crime.  
Now Dean Winchester committed his first murder a little later in his story. First his mom and dad were both murdered by the same person named Azazel when He was 17 Dean traveled with his little brother, Sam. He tracked and tracked then found him. It was a fight, and Sam got hurt which sent Dean into a flight of rage and oh such anger. He killed him bloody, even after he was long gone, Dean kept hitting. Letting out all the steam on the person who took his home away from him. Sam didn't like it. Dean wasn't the same after. Sam left soon after that to create his own life now. Dean too fell on to the path of crime like Castiel and soon their paths intertwined.

Dean Winchester, now 35 and is still on the most wanted list. He was just driving in his 1967 black chevy impala, his most prized possession, his baby because that's what he literally calls it baby. He was passing a gas station and just decided to do a little robbery to pass the time. He just opened up the trunk and shot up the place. It just seemed like a normal routine and you know that normal rutins always get boring. He noticed a security camera and just winked into it just that was the Dean winchester touch. He still has never gotten caught. He took the money and got in baby, and drove along the long road.

((Back to Castiel))  
Castiel got caught. Damnit. He had just did his normal thing by robbing a rink-dink gas station, but the cashier had a gun and shot Cas in the knee. The cops took him into the station. Cas was in fact in view of the television and the news was showing a security tape of a recent gas station robbery. It showed an attractive man blinking into the camera, and lets just say Castiel was intrigued. He overheard the other cops talking about this “Dean winchester”. The cops were talking about how he is the “robber of the decade” and how horrible he is. Castiel now had a longing to meet him and who knows maybe even kill him because he needs some competition to destroy. Castiel now had more motivation than ever to get out of the police station. He just did what any bad ass robber would do in a cheesy cop movie. Castiel did have some martial arts skill so he broke the handcuffs and knocked out basically every cop in there. Then he noticed a security camera, and did the same thing dean did. Gave a wink then was on his way to defeat the so called “robber of the decade”.

((Dean now))  
Dean walked in a little ol diner and ordered a burger, now dean wasn't normally on the news and if he was and someone noticed and tried to report, he could easily take care of them by doing the obvious, blowing their fucking brains out. He was just watching the news to see if any new small murders have appeared, then like castiel, in fact a new murder has appeared. But Dean might’ve seen his face before and it was an attractive one he’ll say that. The news showed the security tape and the man winked. Dean didn't like that, then he got the feeling that the man watched Dean on the news. Then they said the man's name. “Castiel” Dean said out loud. Considered him intrigued. Now he has an idea, he looks to the corner of the room in the diner and just as he aspects, a security camera. He always had a small gun in his shoe, he did his thing, sht up the place just to cause a ruckus and also just enough to get the news attention. He looked in the camera and said “You know it's not cool to steal someone's signature right?” He thought that should get his point through and now lets see if Castiel gets the message

 

((Castiel))

So this is how they intersected, by shooting up different and shamelessly flirting with each other on the security cameras. It's in the headlines every week, and every major news channel was covering it. But once again, Castiel just tuned it out and he just payed attention to Dean. After maybe chatting through the camera 20 times, destiny then brought them together by the slim chance of them both being in the same building, same time, and right fucking next to each other. Maybe it was because Dean was so sleep deprived from driving and driving across the states. And maybe Cas just tuned everyone out so much he didn't even notice the man right next to him, until dean ordered. Cas heard the voice and snapped out of it. He just looked to his side and saw green eyes on him. Green, damn they were green. And Dean saw blue, oh like fucking ocean blue. They were both speechless, should they shoot up the place? Should they fuck on the counter top because they both thought the opposite man was hot as hell. They both just sort of awkwardly stepped out of the dinner and into the alley next to it. Both drawn guns and it was on.

It's like a western movie. Where both bad guys are fighting at high noon, guns drawn, arms out. But neither of them can seem to actually shoot. Its just staring and sexual tension. Dean walks forward but drops the gun and clenches his fist. He swings, cas dodges and grabs his arm and flings him over his back on to the ground. Dean, on the ground, pulls Cas down with him and gets on top and pins his arms down and uses one hand to punch his right in the face. One bloody nose for Cas. Cas flips dean over and then, it starts to rain. Perfect fighting weather. More kicking and punching is thrown between them, and definitely more than a few scratches and bruises are shared. Cas pins Dean against a wall and Dean has sprained his wrist so it's more than a little difficult to get out of this situation. Now Dean and feel and see Cas’s breath. He hadn’t kissed someone in so long let alone be this close to someone. He just leaned forward and kissed him. A kiss in the rain together. Cas took dean in his arms, and the kiss turned into huffing and short breaths in between but closing the gap between them soon after. The rain kept pouring over their bodies. Two silhouettes in a dark alleyway kissing. Dean nipped at Castiel’s shoulder which turned castiel more on, Castiel bit back a moan but failed. Dean sort of got the message that it was time to start undressing. Their foreheads are pushed together and their clothes are soaked so it's hard to get them off, and their pants are causing friction against one another so thier cockes are just waiting to be touched. Castiel took the step to rip off dean's shirt and pulled down his pants along with his briefs. It was a sight. Dean’s cock was already hard and the rain made it shine also from the pre cum dripping down. Castiel ripped off his own shirt and pulled down his pants and briefs. They resumed kissing but Castiel pushed Dean up against the wall behind them and Dean wrapped his strong legs around Castiel’s waist. Castiel was marking dean everywhere. On his neck, collarbone, stomach. Dean was just moaning at every touch. Then Castiel slid his length into Dean. Slowly but powerful. Dean was scratching at Cas’s back as he thrust into dean and hit his prostate which was a wonderful passionate feeling. “Fuck cas” dean said with heavy breaths. “Almost there sugar” Castiel said grabbing dean's cock and giving it a few tugs. Cas just had to give one more thrust into Dean and one more tug of deans sweaty cock to send thein to a cum covered sex dazed orgasm. Both of their heads fell back in the rain dripping from their foreheads. Castiel grabbed his trench coat and put it over himself and dean and ran to dean's car for a place to sit. They just sat and stared trying to figure out this situation. They eventually both fell asleep after actually talking about their lives and favorite murder moments. From that moment on, they stayed together. Killing hand in hand, but also debating on who cooks that night. One night they decided why not tie the knot, no reason not to. They got married in a shabby church on the side of a road. Castiel swooped dean up and they kept on driving just doing their murder husband thing


End file.
